You Glimmerous Fop!
by TurnaboutFanfiction
Summary: Ema didn't want to do this. However, she did it anyway. Set in Turnabout Serenade. Klema-ish. Reviews are greatly welcomed! One-shot.


**You Glimmerous Fop!**

**A/N- Just saying, I only friend-ship Klema. It's a really cute ship, I know, but doesn't Ema love her snackoos more? If you ask me, I ship Klapollo. (NaruMitsu is my OTP, but that's out-of-topic.) Wow, so many spelling check errors. Anyway, out of shipping, and to the story! Enjoy! Reviews are as important as air!**

* * *

Ema POV

I can't believe I agreed to this.

I was fine with listening to one of their hellish dysenteries that is the Gavinners, but _security_? From a _detective_? I believe that my work lies to looking at crime scenes, eating my snackoos, thank you very much.

But here I am, standing in a hallway, supposedly scaring rabid fangirls or whatever. What are with these girls? They would do anything just to see _him _backstage, even to the extent of razors and sharp teeth. They are almost always quieted by a well-aimed snackoo to the forehead and my badge.

Oh, that's why.

After a while, the girls started to flood into the stadium, screaming their heads off. I got countless bruises from all the pushing and shoving in my direction coming from teenage girls, boys, and the like. My ears couldn't handle this.

And to make matters worse, right before the show began, that _Glimmerous fop _shows up out of all the times and places to show up. I open a bag of snackoos, refilling my ammo.

This is going to be a **long** night.

"Fräulein detective! What a surprise! I can't believe you actually came! How was your day?"

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**

"I see! Great job with security so far!"

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**

I drowned the stupid accent out of my precious still-ringing ears with a more pleasurable sound. _Crunch crunch crunchity crunch ._Ah, heaven to my poor ears. Then he just _did it._

_Snatch. _"Fräulein, I ask that you please listen to my beautiful voice. By the time you see me again, my voice will be sore, ja?" He leaned in uncomfortably close to my face, practically forcing me to smell his choking cologne. Isn't that smell only sold to girls? It smells… flowery. Even so, I can imagine no one caring that he smells like a woman. Him and his Glimmerous Fop advantages.

Then I realized what just happened to my precious cargo I held on to so tight. My eyes filled with rage, and I charged at him, tackling him to the ground, squirming for what was rightfully mine. _My _Snackoos. Only mine.

He started to laugh, keeping the bag out of my reach. That stupid GLIMMEROUS FOP!

"I'll only give it to you if you let me stand up, now." I paused, looking at the current awkward position we were in. i felt my face warm up and quickly stood up, brushing my coat with my hands.

_He knew this was going to happen. Just to laugh at me. STUPID STUPID STUPID IDIOT!_ _Or am _I _the idiot? There comes that smirk again…_

I saw that Shark guy enter the hallway. He saw what was happening, gave us a very devilish smirk, and said, "Hey guys, stop snogging backstage. The show's 'bout to start, kay?" and _purposely_ shoved me back onto the still-lying Klavier as he moved onto the stage.

What are with these stupid fops?

I was quick to act. I swatted Klavier on the cheek and stood up again. My cheeks must look like that greenhorn's vest by now, except full of rage. He started to laugh _again _and finally got up. "Danke. Now, just before I go…" He leaned in close again and kissed me.

I froze. His stuffy perfume lingered in my nose, but now it smelled a bit _sensual._ My eyes couldn't take it. I closed them and let his moist lips linger there for I don't know, one minute, five minutes, forever minutes… Gosh now I sound like a crappy romance novel.

My eyes jerked open and I pushed him away, rage brimming at the top of the meter. My cheeks burned like the sun, now reaching to my neck with fury. He smiled one of his "dazzling" smiles, brought out one of my hands, and put the poor snackoos back to where it belongs, in my possession.

"See you after the concert, Fräulein!" he said with a wave, and walked off.

I wasn't ready to see him leave without a fight, however. I took out a snackoo, put all the rage and energy into it, and powerfully threw it, onto the back of his head. "Scheiße!" he said, with a very satisfying wince, and turned around.

I smirked. "That's what you get, you Glimmerous Fop!" I shouted, and walked into the next corridor.

Before I took a turn, I heard _that _laugh echo in my ears. My walk became a stomp, and I clenched my fists.

You idiotic Glimmerous fop.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N- yay! Romance! …kind of. I don't know if I should make it longer, because it seems very short to me. : / oh well. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic guys! Reviews are greatly needed for me to survive! -Jay**


End file.
